Ghosts
by KadenKryptonite
Summary: In chess, moves must be thought out. Sacrifice the pawns, protect the King, be cautious with your Queen. Life is a game, and Vlad Masters knows how to play it well and soon, so will Daniel. Pompous Pep.


Hey there. I was skimming some videos on YouTube and I found this song. _Ghosts_ by Nick Lachey. I figured it would work pretty well for this couple, so this was born. It's also my entry for the Music contest over at the DPxVM group in DeviantART, so enjoy. Please feel free to tell me what you think, if I can fix anything or add anything.

_You think, to look at all the angles,_

The older man had always prided himself on his through observation skills. It was what made him such a good chess player; he had the ability to study his opponents move, and in turn, judge their strategy. It was a game of patience and as such required time, but he supposed he had all the time to observe his recent opponent in the game of life.

A boy, his name was Daniel Fenton.

_As the quiet workings of a broken man._

This boy who couldn't yet be called a man was a child of Madeline Fenton, the only woman he had ever desired, the only woman he could never have. She was taken by his former college-hood best friend, Jack Fenton. A man who seeped idiocy with everything he said, everything he did.

_The time is burning like a candle, and it makes you think of how it all began._

A man, his name was Vladimir Masters. He was a brilliant person, he had everything. Money, a fortune to be exact. Money he'd thieved, and money he'd inherited. He was the mayor of Amity Park, a miniscule blimp on the radar with a high concentration on spiritual activity.

He'd only ran for the position to have more influence in the town, more influence to get himself closer to Maddie and most importantly Daniel. He convinced himself working his way into Daniel's heart was the first step to getting closer to Madeline's.

Vlad deluded himself into believing the woman would accept his ghost half, although inside he knew she'd never drop low enough for that; it was selfish of the man to force her too. She'd never be able to accept his other half like she'd accept Daniel's. Then again, Daniel had never conspired murder.

As the grandfather clocked struck twelve, the man turned to move towards the large glass windows to look out at the dreary rainy sky, letting himself shift into his ghost form.

_We'll step inside your skin and walk around. _

_From the other side, 'I see it now.'_

He whispered to himself, looking down at the glass chess set that had been toppled by Daniel in his anger a few hours back. They had fought; it was a common occurrence for them, albeit it wasn't their usual physical battles which had been becoming less frequent.

He bent down achingly, scooping up some of the fragile pieces.

_Picking up the pieces, and I'm trying not to cut my eager hands._

The pawns had shattered on contact with the hardwood floor; he left them be. It had always been burned into his mind to protect the King, no other pieces mattered; they could be sacrificed in the grand scheme of it all.

Gazing at the piece, he released it on the table. Gingerly bending down to pick up the Queen, he stared. The Queen was just as valuable a piece as the King was, he realized with a start.

If Vlad was the King, Plasmius was the Rook, the two pieces, pretending to be separate beings, but working together to protect himself.

The king is weak, relying on others to protect him. The king moves one space at a time, having the one of the weakest ranges of all the pieces, his movement wasn't important until the end game.

Vlad had reached the end game, but he hasn't moved.

He smiled to himself sadly.

_It's strange; it's not even sadness,_

Daniel was no longer the pawn he once was. He had more control over the game then Vlad ever thought possible, more control then Vlad thought he'd ever allow. Daniel can move anywhere he pleased; he could make any decision to suit his own needs, and Vlad would have to change his strategy to accommodate those moves.

_To accept the things you cannot understand._

Daniel had screamed at him that night. Vlad had never truly paid attention to the words the younger hybrid at said until they were words of dripping hate directed at him; those words had sliced sharper than any subtle blade could do.

_I don't remember all that you said,_

Vlad's mind truly was a maze; many different paths branching out each leading to a different outcome. It was a map, laid out in front of him, to direct him the right way- show him the answers. It was hiding something, something at the end. It was a long winding maze no one could navigate without the map.

Except, Daniel had begun to traverse it. Many wrong beginnings, and false trails, but he had found the right path, and what he'd begun to see had frightened him.

_A million corners in one tiny head._

In chess, losing one's Queen was the most devastating thing that could happen.

_It is easy to have fallen into a world that is smaller than every time, every time._

_I will leave it to exist somehow._

That night, Daniel had kissed him. It came as a well-earned shock to both of them. The kiss had come right after he'd kicked the chess board over; the boy clearly hadn't expected his body to react to the sudden build up of anger and passion in that way.

_Like a restless man, who's learned to die._

Vlad had taken the opportunity with a graceless need. Arms wrapped around the boy's petite waist, he hungrily kissed him, savoring the taste, not knowing how long it'd be allowed to last.

Daniel had closed his eyes, giving in to the feelings. He parted his mouth, allowing the older man more access, and in turn wrapped his own arms around his neck, entwining his fingers into soft gray hair.

_Soul in rhyme, a soul in rhyme._

They were so different but so alike. Is it possible that was the temptation? Or was it the fear?

Vlad lifted the boy onto his lap, letting himself fall back into his chair. Daniel straddled him unintentionally. Their kiss deepened each one zealously battling for dominance. Different action, same results. Even when Vlad lost the fight, he still came out in control.

Daniel's grip tightened in his hair, streams of liquid traveling down his face; he barely recognized the feeling, but Vlad did as the liquid tainted their mouths with a salty taste.

Daniel was crying.

_Well somewhere in the night, there are a pair of lovers, looking to see the ghosts of what we used to be._

When their kiss finally ended, minutes passing between the two hybrids, neither had any words for each other- words of comfort or words of hate.

Danny had let himself become Phantom, making the older man to believe they were about to fight it out. Although, who knew what the passion of a fight would lead the couple to now. Instead, not giving his other a look, he sped into the window phasing through it and flying away, as far away as he could go.

_And somewhere in the night, back in another time, I'll smile as I rescue moments from my memory._

_And somewhere in my mind,_

Vlad had lost his Queen.

_In my mind._


End file.
